Reincarnated
by QuietRose-13
Summary: FemAllen Au. Elena has been having strange dreams lately, most of them ending with her waking up in a panic unable to remember anything from her dreams. She moved to America with Mana&Neah, meeting her cousins and attending a private school. Her dreams are getting crazy and three kids from her class claim to know her from a past life. How will she deal with her past as an exorcist?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello random internet person and thank you for clicking the little link to my story. This chapter is more of a preview/ test chapter, seeing as I don't actually know if I'll do anything with it. This little thing you're about to read is a mess of different ideas that keep popping up into my head. This story is going to be my very first attempt at writing a chaptered story of any kind, so do try to be a bit easy on me. I made Allen a girl in this one just because for some reason I'm not very good at writing male characters just yet. This is also practice for me, seeing as I tend to write a lot of my little stories in third person (I failed at the beginning seeing as I started it out in third person) . Anyways I hope you enjoy. Tell me if you like it or not so I know whether to continue Kay?**

**-QuietRose13 **

_*Dream*_

_ She was running, her knee high lace up boots pounding against the cobble stone street. Her surroundings weren't familiar, yet her feet carried her as if she had been down this path so many times before. She came around a corner and skidded to a halt, almost tripping over her own feet due to her haste. A man stood there, his skin a strange dark ash color and his deep golden eyes bright. His lips were twisted into a smirk, and her chest constricted when she spotted the strange purple insects that fluttered around him. She was confused as hell, having never seen the man before in her life yet her lips moved to whisper his name._

_ "T-Tikki…"_

_ The man-Tikki- took a step towards her, and her body tensed up in preparation. Her eyes flitted around the narrow alleyway, looking for some means of escape. He only chuckled, causing her eyes to dart back towards him. He looked smug, his golden eyes bright with some sort of sick amusement. She felt her anger flare at the sight, yet internally she found herself asking why she was so infuriated._

_ "Having fun girly? It sure looks like those "Friends" of yours are"_

_ She growled, her right hand moving to grab her left wrist. The action felt normal enough, but the way she went for the limb was like a person would go for a weapon just before they whipped it out of its holster. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt as if her left arm was a sort of protection against this man._

_ "Shut up Noah…"_

_ The man chuckled once again, cocking a perfectly shaped brow at her actions._

_ "You say that name as if it were an insult, yet you yourself are now one of us "Dammed Noahs" are you not?"_

_ A strange sense of fear pressed down on her, making her breaths come out more like panicked pants. Despite the growing sense of dread in her chest, she kept her stance steady and her face schooled into a perfect mask of anger._

_ "I am not one of you! No matter what you or anyone else says, I'm an exorcist!"_

_ The man frowned, all traces of amusement gone from his golden eyes. He studied her with a strange expression on his face, and she found herself even more terrified than before._

_ "You… I really don't understand why you cling to that belief so desperately. The humans you so diligently protect have done nothing but cause you pain and misery, even your so called friends and family have done nothing but ridicule and doubt you…"_

_ She tightened her grip on her left arm, her stance faltering slightly at those words. So many different emotions thrashed about in her head, her once steely gaze now broken and replaced with a look of inner turmoil and confusion. It took her a while to calm the storm of emotions, and even then her glare and steel resolve wasn't completely back in place._

_ "That's not… they're just…"_

_ Tikki gave her a pitiful look, his eyes moving to look behind her as voices could be heard getting closer. She tensed at the sound, her expression changing to one of desperation._

_ "You… heh…"_

_ Tikki relaxed his stance, stepping aside to allow her to pass. She gave him a confused look, earning a smile from the dark skinned man._

_ "Go, before they get here"_

_ She was hesitant, but took the offer when the sounds of her approaching comrades grew closer. She took off down the alley, brushing past the ash skinned man as she passed. His quiet words didn't go unheard, but she brushed them off as she continued to run._

_ "You truly are God's one true apostle…"_

_*Dream end*_

#(0)#

I awoke with a gasp, my hands clutching at the white bed sheets that were tangled around me as I caught my breath. It took a while for me to calm my beating heart, and even then I still felt as if I was in the dream still. I tried to shake off the feeling as I slid out of my small twin sized bed, my eyes still a bit blurred with sleep as I stumbled over one of the many boxes piled up in my room. I _really _needed to finish unpacking before I killed myself tripping over one of these stupid things. I wouldn't be all that surprised, considering the fact that I've tripped over nothing before and ended up with a broken elbow and a screwed up wrist. Yeah, I was a _little _bit of a klutz.

It took forever to get dressed, me having to dig through the many boxes of packed clothes in order to find a decent enough outfit for the day. We had just gotten here yesterday morning, our day yesterday consisting of us dragging boxes of stuff into the house and trying to unpack as much as we could. Moving halfway a crossed the world wasn't worth the trouble, no matter how miserable I was back in the UK.

Mana and Neah had suggested the move after I had been attacked by a few teens in our neighborhood, the attack being only one of many. Mana wanted me to attend a public school again, and figured that I would have a better chance of making friends if I got a whole new start. I wasn't all that into the idea, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Neah had already made arrangements for me to start at his brother's private high school, and Mana had bought the house and gotten everything packed up before I was even consulted. Now here we were in America, ready for our "New Start". I really didn't see why they thought this country was going to be any different than any other one. All people are quick to judge on appearances, no matter what country they live in.

I spared an annoyed glance at the mirror propped up in my bedroom, noticing just how much of a mess my hair really was. I spent the next half hour digging around for a brush and fighting with the white strands until I was able to control it all with a dark red ribbon and some hairspray. I straightened out my clothes and made sure my left arm was covered. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of white torn skinny jeans, a single black glove covering my entire left hand. I pulled on my converse and made sure everything was covered before I headed downstairs to see what was for breakfast. The smell of burnt bacon and syrup covered pancakes assaulted my nose as I reached the base of the stairs, and I briefly wondered if Neah had managed to get to the kitchen before Mana.

"That's what you call a pancake? Hah!"

I walked into the kitchen to find Neah and Mana at the stove, the both of them pouring pancake mix onto two separate skillets. I rolled my eyes as Neah poured out a massive sized circle of batter while Mana made his own a decent size. I snatched a piece of un-burnt bacon and lifted myself onto the counter to watch the show.

"That's too big Neah, you won't be able to turn it over to cook the other side"

Neah huffed, poking at his skillet with a burnt plastic spatula.

"You're just jealous big bro, seeing as my cooking skills are _way _more superior to yours"

Mana chuckled and turned his pancake over, the perfectly shaped circle a light golden brown color.

"It's just superior Neah. The _more _part is redundant seeing as superior already means better"

Neah snorted, waiving off Mana's correction as he struggled to turn his massive pancake over in the skillet. I watched in amusement as Neah practically smashed his pancake into a ball trying to get it to turn over. I couldn't stop the soft laugh that left my lips, and Neah turned around to face me with a childish frown.

"You can't laugh Elly, You're a worse cook than me"

I huffed, it wasn't my fault I was a bad cook. I grew up in an orphanage, and even when I started living with these two I was never given the chance to learn how to cook. Well, Mana did offer to teach me so I guess that's a bit of a lie…

"Hmph… it's just not my kind of thing…"

Neah laughed, dumping his balled up pancake onto a plate and dumping a bucket load of syrup on the thing. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, smiling at the beaming smile on his face when he dug in to the thing.

"Don't mind that Elly, we love you just the way you are. A bit tomboyish with a temper that could put every single one of my ex-girlfriends to shame, and a black hole as a stomach"

I laughed, sliding off of the counter and plopping down at the table as Mana set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I took a huge bite and hummed in satisfaction at the syrupy goodness.

" Thank you, Mana."

Mana smiled and sat down at the table a crossed from me, drizzling a bit of syrup on his own pancakes.

"Of course Elena, eat as much as you like. There's plenty more where that came from"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

**AN: Hey guys, happy 4th of July! Hopefully you're all having a great day. I'm writing this around 4:00 in the morning, just because for some strange reason I'm only motivated to write when I'm half asleep or tired out of my mind. I want to thank everyone who favorite/followed my story, you have no idea how much those helped me decide on whether or not to keep writing. Hopefully the fact that you added my story to your favs/follow means that this story isn't too bad. Enjoy!**

Ever since Neah had first mentioned this other brother of his, I've spent the longest time trying to figure out what he could look like. Neah had mentioned that he was older than both Mana and him, so I imagined that he would be just as calm and mature as Mana was. Apparently Neah's brother wasn't _actually _related to him by blood. He was just a man that had taken care of Neah after him and Mana's parents died, and after the whole thing was over he had insisted that Neah call him "Brother" from then on. Along with all of the other small facts Neah had mentioned about his "Brother", he had also said that the man was a bit eccentric.

It's been three weeks since we moved, and we were pretty much all settled in. I still had a ton of boxes to unpack though, seeing as I've spent the last couple of weeks trying to convince Neah that I really didn't need to meet his brother and all of my cousins. Every one of my attempts failed, and here we were, standing in front of Neah's brother's humongous house (Mansion). I was already freaking out about meeting these "Cousins" of mine, especially seeing as most of them were about my age. It was about the fifth time I sighed when Neah finally spoke for the first time since we left the house.

"It's going to be _fine _Elena. They're a bit… strange and all but I'm more than sure they're all going to absolutely _adore _you"

I looked over at my uncle, my nerves receded a bit as he flashed me his easy going smile. I knew Neah wouldn't have brought me if he thought that they would reject me due to my arm, but the fear was still there. I learned a long time ago that while adults usually just see my arm and make a few rude and hurtful comments, teenagers and younger people usually react in a more violent way. While I have met a few nice kids my age, the majority of them see me as something that should be wiped away from this earth. I try not to mind them, but after a while it's hard to just let their comments slide without feeling a bit of hurt.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I picked at the bottom of my t-shirt. It was _way _too hot to wear long sleeves this time of year, and no matter how ashamed I was of my arm, I wasn't going to kill myself by wearing long sleeves on such extreme heat. I felt exposed in the thin t-shirt I wore, the light grey material making the smooth black skin of my arm stand out even more. My heart squeezed in my chest when Neah walked up to the door and rang the bell. I tensed up, eyes glued to the white framed door as I waited for someone to walk out and give me the usual looks of disgust and alarm. I almost stumbled backwards off of the stairs when a large man in a strangely colored suit came bursting out of the doors with a childish shout of joy.

"NEAH!"

I could only watch in astonishment as the large man crushed Neah to his chest and spun him around in a circle before releasing him just as abruptly as he had grabbed him. Neah sucked in a gasp of air as he struggled to regain his bearings, his hand blindly reaching out for the railing as he hunched over to catch his breath.

"A-Adam… holy- I thought I was going to die!"

The large man, Adam, chuckled in delight. I stayed on the opposite end of the front porch, debating whether or not I should just turn and run to the nearest bus stop. Adam was very strange looking, dressed as if he were an Earl back in the 19th century. His top hat added a good foot and a half to his height, the old fashioned hat adorned with a ribbon and some strange looking rubber flower. I backed away a bit as he continued to dote over Neah, and almost jumped out of my skin when he spun around with a flourish to face me.

"Ah! And you must be Elena"

I gave a hesitant nod, eyeing the strange man as he extended his hand for a hand shake. I hesitated, reluctantly giving his large hand a shake before retreating back to my side of the porch. He only laughed, grabbing my left arm without a care and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I choked out a surprised squeak, my fingers digging into his upper arm as he swung me back and forth.

"You're so _cute! _It's no wonder Neah and Mana have kept you hidden for such a long time"

He released me with a joyful laugh, and I landed on the ground with a quiet "oomph". I rubbed my back as I stumbled to my feet, hesitantly meeting Adam's eyes as he patiently waited for me pick myself up. The instant I did, he whisked us inside with another slightly creepy laugh.

"Come in, come in! Everyone's waiting inside!"

#(0)#

_"Neah and I have a lot of catching up to do my dear, why don't you go out back and meet your cousins? They've been eager to meet you"_

I walked past another set of lavishly decorated rooms, internally cursing myself for not remembering Adam's instructions on how to get to the garden out back. The instant we had walked in, he whisked Neah off to some unknown part of the house and sent me to search for the garden on my own. While usually a person would be able to find the back yard without too much trouble, I was completely and utterly lost.

I tried to think of this as being a good thing, considering the fact that this meant I wouldn't have to meet my cousins. Then my thoughts drifted, and I found myself fearing that I may be lost among these enormous halls for the rest of my short life. Surely I'd die of hunger before anything else, this thought causing my stomach to let out a hungry growl. I clutched my stomach, regretting the fact that I hadn't eaten anything that morning. I had lost all hope when I turned another random corner, and looked up to see the sliding glass door that led to the back yard.

Eight people were mulling around outside, three of them were running around the large expanse of grass yelling something at each other. I hesitated to open the door, but when one of them noticed me and pointed me out to the others, I knew I had no choice but to go out there. I took a deep breath, pushing the door open before I could change my mind. I noticed that only three of the people out here looked to be around my age, and I couldn't help but breathe a small sigh of relief.

A tall man approached me, an easy going smile sliding onto his lips as he got close enough. He looked a lot like Neah, the only big difference between the two being the clear features that gave this man a slightly younger look. He was about to say something when a small ball of blues and purples tackled me to the ground.

"Awwww! She's soooo cute!"

I winced as I was pulled into another tight hug, sighing in relief when my attacker loosened their hold. The girl wasn't very tall, looking more like a middle school kid than anything else. Her short blue hair was adorned with a few ribbons, the colors matching her Goth Lolita styled dress. Her amber colored eyes were shining with delight, and I couldn't help the strange feeling of nostalgia that washed over me.

"Hello, I'm Rhode, Rhode Camelot"

Rhode helped me to my feet with a wide smile on her face, the expression reminding me of a young child. I couldn't help but smile back at the girl, barely registering the fact that she was holding my left hand. She dragged me over to the rest of the group, the tall man from before trailing behind. Road pointed to a pair of boys standing off to the side, naming off everyone as she pointed them all out to me"

"Those two are Jasdero and Devitto, the one with the blond hair is Lulubell. The big guy over there is Skinn, that's Sheryl and his wife. And, last but not least, this is Tyki"

They all said their greetings, Skinn offering me a sucker before retreating to his own little corner of the yard. Lulubell simply gave me a once over before getting up and walking back inside without a word. Sheryl was just as exuberant as Road, going on about how I was just "So adorable". The twins messed with me for a while, eventually getting bored and running off to most likely cause some kind of mischief. Tyki and Road stayed out in the garden with me for a while, and I found myself liking the two of them more and more as we chatted. Not a single one of them had mentioned my arm, and for the first time in months I felt myself relaxing around someone other than Mana and Neah. Hopefully this time it lasts.

**AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't all that exciting. I just wanted to get this part out of the way before going more into Elena's dreams and all of that. See you soon!**

**-QuietRose-13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi. Before reading, I did want to clarify that none of the Noah (excluding Adam) have any recollection of their past lives. The only people who have regained their memories are the exorcists and the Earl, for now. I didn't realize I hadn't cleared that one little detail up, so thank you KhaalidaNyx for bringing that question up.** **Also the exorcists don't recognize Adam because they've never seen his human form before. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Quiet Rose13**

_*Dream*_

_She was lying face down on the ground, her entire body feeling like she had just been hit by a train. From the corner of her eye she saw someone with long ink black hair lying in the sand a few feet away, but her attention was focused elsewhere. A glass container with torn silver wires sat in the golden sand in front of her, the object inside emitting a strange green glow. Her muscles ached in protest as she moved her arm to reach out for the thing, her dark red hand closing around the glass as a face flashed before her eyes._

_"Please…"_

_She forced herself to her feet, gritting her teeth as her sore body protested at every movement. A blond doll was sprawled out in the sand quite a few feet away, its limbs bent at awkward angles and its battered clothes stained with blood. Another person was lying beside the doll, the man's arms outstretched towards it. She could feel her heart breaking at the man's quiet pleas for his longtime companion to be alive._

_"La…la…"_

_She struggled to make her way over to the pair, finally collapsing onto her knees beside the doll once she reached them. She couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she went to work on trying to properly replace the innocence into the doll. She gently turned the Lala over onto her back, struggling for a moment before managing to properly place the glass encased innocence into her chest. The doll moved, but its eyes remained lifeless._

_"Shall I sing you a song?"_

_She watched on in silence as the doll began to sing, not moving from her spot in the sand until someone yanked her up from the ground with their usual impatience. _

_Three days seemed like years to her as they waited for the song to end, her tears never really drying up no matter how much she tried to make them stop._

_"We're not saviors you know, we're exorcists."_

_She lifted her head to look over at her companion, the Japanese teen glaring down at her with his usual air of indifference. She didn't respond, so he continued._

_"You and all of those other idiots at the order can dance around spouting all of that "saving humanity" bullshit all you want. But that doesn't change the fact that all exorcists are destroyers"_

_She stood up from her spot on the sandstone steps, turning to face her glaring companion._

_"I know that. I know that, but I'd like to think that we're destroyers who do what we do in order to save people… even if that's just some excuse to make everything seem better…"_

_Her companion's gaze softened for a split second, hardening once again after the singing came to an abrupt stop. She swung her head around to look in the direction of the ruins, biting her lip in order to keep herself from completely breaking into tears. She didn't say anything else as her companion stomped away, leaving her to go collect the innocence._

_*Dream end*_

_#(0)#_

I managed to walk through the front doors just as the first bell rang, and I was surprised to see that not a single kid was in the hallway. I checked my phone to see if I had actually been late, but was surprised to see that it was barely 8:01 am. I pocketed my phone and gave one last look around before heading towards the main office.

My chest felt like it was being squeezed by a boa constrictor, my nerves not making me feel any better. I hadn't walked through a school hallway in the longest time, and I was just waiting to run into some other kids and for the bullying to begin. It was bound to happen eventually, it was just a question of where and when it happened.

I've been nervous for the past few days, dreading the moment that I'd have to actually walk through these halls and condemn myself to another year of hell. Despite my obvious reluctance, Uncle Neah and Mana seemed a bit more optimistic. This morning Neah had practically dragged me out of bed to get ready; the man most likely would have dressed me and did my hair if I had let him. He barely backed off long enough for me to get dressed before he dragged me downstairs and set a huge plate of eggs and bacon before me. He reminded me of a five year old excited about his first day of school, the full grown man practically vibrating with impatience as I slowly ate my breakfast. I knew he just wanted me to finally make some friends and have some fun, but it was just a bit ridiculous. I'd like to be just as optimistic as him, but I knew better. If I got my hopes up and went in expecting for everything to be different, I'd be disappointed and even more hurt than before. It was easier to go in expecting for everything to fail, it just made it less painful when the bullying started and the hurtful comments returned.

I turned around another corner, skimming over the signs above the doors for the one that read "Main Office". While I did have a hand drawn map that Adam had given me the night before, I was bound a determined to find the office without using the stupid paper. I had studied the map for hours last night while I tried to make myself tired enough to fall asleep, the route burned into my mind by now. Yet as I turned another random corner, I was becoming less and less sure that I was heading in the right direction. It was annoying really, my dreadful sense of direction. A few months ago that weird quirk of mine didn't even exist. While I had always been a bit hopeless when it came to directions, I've never been as bad as I am now. I'd get lost like any normal person would, but it wouldn't take me hours to find a certain room or restaurant that I had been to a million times before. This quirk had appeared around the same time those weird dreams started happening, that fact making me more than a little bit confused.

I made one last turn, and came face to face with the main office. I did a small mental cheer as I approached the doors, flinching when one of my shoes scuffed against the floor and made that annoying screechy sound. I pulled open the heavy wooden door, another wave of embarrassment hitting me as the hinges let out an ear piercing squeak. The loud sound broke the silence of the almost empty office, and also startled the secretary enough that she shot out of her chair and almost tripped over her own feet. The secretary had shoulder length mousy brown hair and pale white skin. As she swung her head around to look at me, I noticed that it looked almost like she were about to cry. The woman watched me as I eased the door shut; my cheeks now tinted a soft pink. After the door clicked shut, the large room was sent back into complete silence. It was another few awkward second before the woman managed to speak up.

"T-T-The bell already rang… y-you should be in class"

I stepped away from the door, rubbing the back of my neck nervously as I approached the woman's desk.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry. I'm actually a new student and I came here to pick up my schedule…"

During the entire fifteen seconds I was in the room, the secretary hadn't once looked directly at me. Finally as I reached the front of her desk, she moved her head to look up at me. I offered her a smile as her eyes met mine, but the woman didn't seem to notice. Her light brown eyes widened in something close to shock as she took in my appearance. I assumed that she was surprised my white hair and scar, so I was more than a little surprised when she practically lunged for me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a weird half hug.

"Elena! I can't believe it's you!"

I choked out a surprised gasp as the woman continued to hug me, her words having gone from understandable to unintelligible in less than a second.

"You- We- They'll be so happy to see you!"

I took a few steps back after the woman released me, staring up at her in surprise and confusion as she beamed at me.

"U-Um… y-yeah. You were expecting me then?"

The woman's smile grew, but it faded after she caught the confused look on my face. Something seemed to click in her head, and she ended up reverting back to the nervous mess she had been before.

"Um y-yeah… Principal Adam has been w-waiting for y-you to show up. I'll go fetch him now!"

The brunette rushed off to one of the doors behind her desk, sparing me one final glance before yanking open the door and slamming it shut behind her in her nervous state. I took a few moments to try and process what had happened, but eventually I just brushed it off and moved to one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the office wall. A few minutes later, Adam came walking out of the room with his usual beaming smile. The secretary was following a few feet behind, glancing at me one last time before Adam's tall form blocker her form my line of sight.

"Elena! I'm glad to see you here so early!"

I nodded and smiled at the man, having already gotten somewhat used to his loud and cheerful personality.

"Yeah, it's … great to be here"

Adam laughed off my obvious lack of enthusiasm, spinning me around to face the door and sweeping me out into the hall.

"Alright then child, let's get you straight to class then shall we?"

#(0)#

Miranda Lotto sat at her desk with a strange look in her usually nervous brown eyes, completely oblivious to everything around her. She could still feel the slight embarrassment from having made a bit of a fool of herself, but that feeling was nothing compared to the heavy confusion that was weighing on her brain. That girl was obviously Elena; Principal Adam clearly confirmed that by calling the young girl that himself. That was her, but she seemed to have no clue about Miranda herself.

The German woman had remembered everything about a year ago, her memories having surfaced right after she had met Komui at a small café not too far from her apartment. From what the Chinese man had told her, she was one of the last ones to regain her memories out of all of the exorcists. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Daisya, even the young Timothy had all remembered everything before she had. While she knew a few of the exorcists and generals were still unaccounted for, Komui had said something about them all most likely having regained their memories as well. The scientist had went on explaining a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo about the awakening of each exorcists and the reasons behind some having regained their memories faster than others, but Miranda hadn't been able to catch it all. All that the woman had gotten out of that was the fact that all of the exorcists should have already remembered everything about their pasts, including all of those who the Order hasn't found at the moment. So the fact that Elena seemed to not be aware of anything made the German woman more than a bit unsettled.

Miranda felt that if even she had remembered everything, then surely Elena would have as well. After all, Elena had learned about the Order when she was still just a child, and she had stayed involved with it longer than anyone else had back then. There had to be some mistake, or perhaps the young teen was only acting as if she didn't remember. Either way Miranda was sure something weird was going on, and hopefully Komui would be able to figure out exactly what it was.

**-Thanks to everyone who's followed/ favorite and reviewed! I apologize for taking so long to update, it's a bit of a challenge for me to write a chaptered story like this. Also, can you tell me if I made Miranda a bit too skittish, or if I just made her a bit weird or anything? I've never been too good at keeping most characters IC anyways, but whenever I write Miranda I either make her too over the top or too subdued and nothing similar to how she really is. Thanks for reading!**

**-QR13**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally another chapter. It's starting to get annoying that every single time I sit down to try and write, I lose all of my motivation to do so. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, there's quite a bit of cursing towards the end of the chapter (just thought I'd warn you). Thanks for reading!**

Adam tugged me along behind him as we made our way through the halls, his strange smile still tugging at his lips. The incident with the secretary was forgotten as I struggled to keep up with Adam's rushed pace, my nervousness completely gone for the first time in days. I was so focused on not stumbling and falling on my face that I wasn't able to keep track of where we were going. I knew that would most likely come back to bite me later, especially since I was sure there was no way I was going to be able to read Adam's map later on. After I almost tripped on my own two feet for the fifth time during our little trip through the hall, I decided I'd rather not be dragged along like some ragdoll any longer.

"C-Can we slow down please? I think I'll fall if we keep going this fast!"

Adam chuckled in amusement, halting in his steps and pulling me to an abrupt stop. I sighed in relief as I was finally able to stand on my own two feet, my moment of inattentiveness causing me to almost fall (Again!) as I was firmly pushed into an open doorway. I realized a bit too late that this was my homeroom, and I internally cursed my insane uncle for being so… _insane._

"Miss Grant! I've brought your new student here for you. Take good care of her neh!"

The teacher, Miss Grant, shot Adam an exasperated look. She was clutching the edge of her desk in an iron grip, most likely having been startled by Adam's loud entrance.

"Yes… thank you principal. We'll take good care of her"

Adam gave the woman an approving nod, making sure to give me one last energetic pat on the back before whisking away back down the hall. Every kid in the class was staring at me, and all of my nerves from before came rushing back all at once. Miss Grant took a moment to collect herself before standing from her chair and offering me a sympathetic smile.

"Elena Walker right? Why don't you take a seat in one of the empty desks and I'll direct you to your first class after homeroom ends okay?"

I nodded, returning the woman's smile before making my way to my seat. I was glad when the other kids began chattering away amongst each other, their attention completely off of me for the moment. As I slid into my seat, a pretty bond haired girl wearing a cute white sundress turned around in her desk to smile back at me. She reminded me of a doll, with her light blue eyes and near perfect skin. I noticed a pair of headphones strewn over her desk top, and I was still able to hear whatever music she had been listening to before me and Adam's entrance.

"Hello, my name's Lala. It's Elena right?"

Lala had the clearest voice I had ever heard, her soft tone only adding to her doll like appearance.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Lala."

Lala's smile was now hinted with a bit of amusement, her light blue eyes twinkling with interest.

"You're British? It's bit hard to tell cause your accent isn't that heavy still… it's cute"

I blushed slightly at the compliment, smiling at Lala when she giggled at my obvious embarrassment. She seemed nice, her comment having obviously been more of an observation than anything else.

"Yes, I was born in the UK. I never really picked up too much of the accent though since my father and uncle don't have it"

Lala nodded, turning her entire body in her seat around to face me.

"I see. Hey Elena, what kind of music do you like?"

I was a bit surprised by the question, but I answered anyways.

"Well… I've always liked classical music quite a bit"

Lala beamed at my answer, turning to grab her IPod and headphones before extending the device out to me.

"Then listen to this, it's one of my favorite songs!"

Homeroom went by pretty quickly after I met Lala. The two of us talked and learned quite a bit about each other before the bell signaling the end of home room rang. I was a bit disappointed though. It's been so long since I've actually talked to someone like I did with Lala, and I was sad that we'd most likely be going our separate ways.

"Elena, what class do you have next?"

I waited for the girl as she gathered up her things, digging into my pants pocket in search of my class schedule. I handed it over to the girl, praying that we'd at least be in one more class together. Lala skimmed over the crumpled piece of paper, her usual smile never once leaving her face.

"This is great! We have all the same classes… well except for the last class of the day. Do you want to walk with me to class?"

I released a breath of relief, smiling at the girl as she handed me back my schedule.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

Lala took my hand and pulled me towards the door, her pace nowhere near as energetic as Adams had been.

"Miss Grant, I'll show Elena to her next class kay?"

The teacher smiled at the two of us, waiving us on our way. Lala pulled me along all the way to English, chatting about anything and everything as we made our way through the crowded halls. I was glad to have met the friendly girl. My first day actually turned for the better once I met her.

#(0)#

**(Time skip, around lunch time)**

My first few classes went by without a hitch, the only problem I had being the fact that I was still hopeless at math. Lala introduced me to her friend Guzol at lunch, the boy even turned out to be just as nice as she is. We spent lunch at our own little table in the corner with Lala playing some music on her IPod. It was fun, but I was a bit surprised that Rhode never showed up to drag me away like she had promised she would. Actually, I had been expecting to see her around quite a bit. She seemed to like clinging to me a lot, that and she also loved to pester me just as much.

Art class turned out to be completely chaotic, but admittedly very fun. The teacher was pretty laid back about everything, allowing kids to pick and choose what kind of projects they wanted to do. I had decided to help Lala dye silk, but that hadn't lasted very long. A few of the guys that had been painting one of the old plastic chairs in the room ended up starting an all-out paint war, flinging paint and _glitter_ all about the room as everyone else was just trying not to get hit. Lala ended up with a bright yellow stain on her white dress, but she laughed it off as she smeared electric green paint onto the apologetic boys face. While I had managed to come out completely paint free, I was going to be washing silver and blue glitter out of my hair for the next week or so. After art class, Lala showed me the way to the gym. While I had to take a physical Ed class, she had a music class to attend. I was worried about being alone for the whole hour left of school, that is until Rhode ran up and glomped me in the locker room.

"Elly! I'm so glad I don't have to take this stupid class all by myself!"

An amused smile lit up her face as she stepped back and noticed my glitter covered hair. She reached up and ruffled the already messy strands, chuckling as her actions caused a shower of silver and blue glitter to float to the ground.

"Are you sure you didn't have just a bit too much fun in art?"

I smiled and batted her hand away, pulling out my gym clothes when I noticed that everyone else had already started making their way out to the gym.

"Yeah, yeah. I still need to get dressed, just wait for me outside kay?"

Rhode smiled and ran out the door, leaving me alone in the locker room to change.

**(Time skip, after PE)**

I groaned in exhaustion as I packed up my gym clothes, my poor muscles protesting at my every move. I had never been the type to work out much anyways, so today's fairly harsh exercise made my muscles feel like they turned into jelly. I left the locker room as soon as I was finished changing, opting to wait outside the gym for Rhode rather than standing awkwardly in the changing room. The girls had already given me strange looks when I locked myself in one of the stalls to change, I'd rather not stick around and give them more time to stare.

I blindly pushed open the gym door, snapping out of my thoughts when they slammed into something solid. I panicked and looked around the edge of the heavy metal door to see that I had ended up whacking someone in the face when I pushed open the door. The boy was lying on his back with his hand pressed against his nose, a slew of curses leaving his mouth as he let his head fall back against the tiled floor.

"Fucking cock sucking son of a-"

The boy pushed himself up into a sitting position, my apology dying on my lips as he directed his accusing glare directly at me.

"Why don't you watch what the fuck you're doing you dumb-!"

The boy stopped himself from finishing the insult, his dark blue eyes widening slightly in surprise. The look was gone in an instant though, leaving behind nothing but a slightly less intimidating glare than before.

"I-I'm _really _sorry! I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see you and-"

"Tch, _baka Moyashi_… maybe you should pay better god damn attention next time. You're such and idiot"

My eye twitched in irritation at his insult, my own eyes narrowing in anger as he just continued to glare.

"Hey, I _apologized_ to you already. Don't be such an insufferable jerk!"

The dark haired boy only snorted in response, pushing himself up off the ground with one hand still covering his abused nose.

"You wouldn't need to apologize in the first place if you weren't always such an idiot, _Moyashi"_

Usually I would have just walked away, let the guy say whatever he wanted and then go on my merry way. But… something about this guy was different. That stupid term he kept using- Moyawhatevertheheck- made my blood boil for some reason. I felt the need to respond to his rude insults with something equally as irritating, and yet I didn't even know why. I tried to get myself to calm down, but he just wouldn't _shut up._

"You're just as obnoxiously annoying as usual, baka. You're lucky that those other two idiots would slaughter me if I whacked some sense into you, but don't think I won't-"

"What are you even talking about!? You're talking like we've actually met before or something, which obviously we _haven't._ Plus I just realized, how was I supposed to see you coming with there being no windows on these stupid doors? You didn't have to walk so close to them in the first place!"

"Huh? So now it's my fault that you tried killing me with a door? And of course I know you baka! You're the idiotic _Moyashi_ after all"

I growled in annoyance, my next insult already on the tip of my tongue. Before I could even utter a word, Rhode appeared behind me and stopped me from saying anything more.

"Come on Elly, just leave the jerk be. Neah's probably already waiting outside for you anyways… you said before that he gets way freaked out when you don't show up on time right?"

I turned back to Rhode and nodded, walking past the jerk without sparing him a single glance.

#(0)#

**(Kanda's POV)**

I watched as the moyashi stalked past me without even looking back, that Noah girl following not too far behind. While I already knew that the Noah who attended this school didn't seem to have regained their past memories, I still found it a bit strange that one of them hung around so close to the moyashi.

I thought back to the look in her eyes as she yelled at me about us never having met before, and came to the conclusion that for some stupid reason the moyashi hadn't regained her memories. Komui had spouted all of that shit about why all of us have regained our memories, and blah blah all that other bull shit. Whatever his fucking theory was obviously wasn't right then, considering the fact that the moyashi seemed to be the only one who hasn't regained her memories.

Something twisted inside me when I thought of that, but I brushed it off and pulled my beat up phone out of my front pocket. I had dialed Lenalee's number before even thinking about it, and proceeded to tell her about my little encounter with the moyashi. It pisses me off just how much she makes everyone worry. _Baka Moyashi._

**AN(Sorry another one): I'm a bit curious to know, do you guys want to see a bit of romance in this? While I had originally planned on there being some, I'm still not too sure on the whole thing. I've never really written anything close to romance, so I may fail. But if I do include some kind of relationship, it will most likely be between Kanda and Elena. It once again comes down to my lack of ability in writing male characters. I usually find Kanda easy to write just because half of what comes out of his mouth are insults. Once again, thanks for reading! If you wouldn't mind telling me what you thought about this, I'd appreciate it!**

**-Quiet Rose 13**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: (I've been forgetting this…) I do not own DGM**

_*Dream*_

_A tall vampire-like man stood before two equally strange looking teens, his eyes filled with sadness as they all stood among the shriveled up flowers that only a few moments before had been trying to devour them all alive. The only female of the group was busy glaring at her red haired companion, his amused smile only managing to grate on her nerves. She was tempted to wipe the boy's amused grin right off his face, but opted instead to try and comfort their newest companion._

_"Krowry-san… If you need a reason to keep living, then let it be the innocence. You're just like us, simply another apostle of the innocence"_

_She could feel Lavi's calculating gaze trained on her as she said the words, but couldn't be bothered to deal with him at the moment. The older man before her lifted his head, his eyes filled with tears and his expression being one of complete hopelessness. He met her silver eyes with his own, finding her determination and will to carry on all being expressed by those silver orbs. He clenched his teeth in frustration, wanting nothing more than to have as much as a strong reason to live as this girl before him seemed to have. He lowered his head and held back the sobs that threatened to break free from his lips, and allowed the tears to fall until he could no longer cry at all._

_•••_

_The white haired girl once again glanced at the plain watch strapped to her wrist, her concern and disbelief slowly increasing as yet another hour passed by with no sign of Krowry. Lavi had set off to find the man a few minutes ago, but it seemed he was having no luck at all. _

_The girl sighed, her left hand moving to touch the now completely filled in star that decorated her forehead. She traced the scar with her gloved fingertips, her expression dropping into one of sadness. The curse had evolved, just like every single Akuma out there did. Its new range and abilities were sure to be helpful to her companions, but her curse's recent development only succeeded in worrying her._

_She shook her dark thoughts away, glancing once again at her watch before resigning herself to go looking for the now two missing males. She searched the entirety of the train, only finding the two males once she ventured into one of the emptier luggage cars. There she found her two male companions, striped down to their undies with pathetic tears streaming down their faces. Her exasperated sigh caught the attention of the car's occupants, also earning her the most pathetic looks from her companions that she had ever seen._

_"What are you guys doing?"_

_Krowry fidgeted on his spot on the floor, sniffling a bit as he refused to meet the girl's eyes._

_"W-Well you see… these men offered for me to play a game called poker…"_

_Her gaze settled on her red haired companion, his eyes also trained anywhere but on her._

_"I tried to help Kuro-chan win his stuff back but…"_

_She sighed in annoyance, motioning for her companions to move over to allow her to sit. They both obeyed without question, their curious looks not lost on her._

_"Deal me in"_

_The three men all shared amused looks, the supposed leader smirking at her from behind a pair of thick glasses._

_"Are you sure girly, we won't go easy on you just because you're of the opposite sex"_

_She shrugged out of her jacket uniform, presenting the article to the men before her._

_"This coat has buttons made of pure silver…"_

_The man chuckled, nodding to his friend to start dealing the cards. Her male companions could only watch in awe as she steadily won back their lost clothing, then in amusement as she continued to strip the three men of their own. By the time their stop came, she had managed to strip the three men down to their underpants and also win back all of their clothing. In the end though, she returned everything to the men out of pity. As they rushed to get dressed just outside the train, one of the men tossed her a pack of black and white checkered cards._

_"A gift, as thanks"_

_She smiled, waving goodbye to the men as the train started back down the track and their forms quickly disappeared out of sight._

_*Dream End*_

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up, my lack of sleep resulting from another night dealing with those strange dreams. Most of them weren't all that scary or depressing, but for some reason they always managed to keep me up for most of the night. Every single time I wake up after one of those dreams my chest tightens and I get this overwhelming feeling that I'm forgetting something important. While the events in the actual dream do stay with me for a while, the faces are always lost in the depths of my memory after the first few seconds of waking up. It's frustrating and concerning, but I've gotten used to it… kind of.

We were on our way to school, Rhode walking a few steps ahead of me, a cheery smile on her face as she practically skipped down the side walk. She reminded me of a child at times, though I learned pretty quickly just how un-child like the girl really is. Rhode is an avid lover of sweets and anything girly and adorable, but she's also a bit strange in the sense that she is fascinated by the darkest things. She can go on forever about the new frilly skirt she saw in the mall or about the newest flavor of ice cream added to the local ice cream shop's menu, bit she can do the same for that popular video on the internet showing people being killed or tortured by something or other. Her usual cheeriness hides her sadistic tendencies for the most part, but there are always those times where she kind of freaks me out a bit.

"Oohh! That candy store over there looks sooooo cute! Ally-chan, do you mind if I run in there really quick?"

I smiled slightly at the childish gleam in Rhode's golden eyes, shrugging as I sat down on one of the benches lining the many shop fronts.

"Sure, we're still pretty early anyways"

The girl squealed in delight, handing her school bag off to me before darting across the street to the small shop. I shook my head at her strangeness, taking the time to look around me a bit. I had been sitting there for a few minutes when I heard a faint laugh coming from the alley way a few feet to my right. I ignored it at first, but then I heard a familiar voice chime in along with the laugh.

"Perhaps we should play again sometime, it was fun Krowry"

I frowned slightly at the borderline cruel tone to the voice, moving before I completely thought it all through. I left our bags strewn about the bench as I approached the alley way where the noise originated from. I was expecting to find something a bit more drastic than I had, but then again I was glad I hadn't.

Tikki looked almost unrecognizable in the casual t shirt and jeans he was currently sporting. He was accompanied by a couple of random guys I had never seen before, but I wasn't paying too much attention to them at the moment. In front of the men was another strange looking man wearing nothing but a pair of red and white boxers covered in little hearts. Tikki and his buddies were laughing at the poor guy's expense, a deck of beat up cards laid out in front of them. The man had obviously lost, though I wasn't too sure if it had exactly been a fair game. The poor man Tikki and his friends had cheated was silently sniffling to himself, his lanky arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to cover up to an extent. I felt bad for the man, my pity for him only growing when Tikki released another cruel laugh.

"Tikki! What do you think you're doing?"

He flinched, looking up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Ally… good morning?"

I glared at the man, his confidence draining away fairly quickly now that I was there. Tikki had mentioned before that he was a card shark and that he played a lot with a few buddies of his from time to time, but he never said anything about this particular behavior. When he mentioned he played poker, I thought he meant he played at a casino or bar or something similar to that among friends, not in an alley while cheating some poor soul out of their hard earned money without a hint of remorse.

"Good morning? Is that It?"

Tikki lowered his cards to the ground and pushed the pile of clothes at his side towards the half-naked man before him, his friends all watching him in disbelief as he practically cowered before me. His obvious fear of me was a bit funny and all, but I had no idea why he looked ready to bolt if I made one sudden movement. I wasn't a fighter of any kind, and I sure as heck couldn't beat him in a round of poker if I tried. There was no reason for him to look so scared, unless of course he knew Rhode was tagging along with me this morning. The girl was pretty terrifying when she got mad, I wouldn't blame him if he took off the instant she appeared to confront him.

"We were just playing a… friendly game with Crow ("Umm… it's Krowy…") here. You and Rhode heading off to school?"

I opened my mouth to respond when a soft crunch behind me made me turn around. Rhode was standing there with both of our school bags hanging from her shoulder, a lollipop hanging from her lips as she stared down Tikki. The man blanched at the sight, scrambling up from his seat on the ground and holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Now Rhode… this is just… it's…"

The small girl let our bags slide off her thin shoulder as she took a few steps towards us. Her anger and irritation was clearly visible in her light golden eyes as she approached, that one look of hers enough to send Tikki and his buddies fleeing for cover.

"Tikki! Get back here!"

"AHHHHH!"

#(0)#

Krowy watched on in horror as the small familiar looking girl chased his harassers out of the alley way and down the street with a terrifying look of anger on her young face. The girl that had originally come to his rescue released a sigh, collecting their bags before following after the group at a much slower pace. The girl's face was awfully familiar…

"Ah!"

Krowry shot up from the ground, tugging on his clothes as he stumbled down the alley. If he was right, then that means that girl must be Alena Walker. She looked just like he remembered her, but the fact that she didn't jump right in on the game was a bit strange. The girl had been a hardcore card shark before, but perhaps she hasn't met Cross in this life yet? After all she had developed her skill in gambling after becoming the man's apprentice, so it would make sense that she didn't know how to play if she hadn't met the womanizing general yet.

Krowry hopped along on one foot as he tried to pull on his jeans and dial his phone at the same time. The person he was calling answered just as he tripped over his pant leg and fell face first onto the ground, the rest of their conversation not going much better than that.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of progress made in this chapter. I wanted to get something posted so I settled for stopping halfway through what I had planned out for this chapter. I'd still like to know what you all think of the whole romance idea too. Also, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to try and update this at least every weekend or so. I just started my first year of college so I don't know just yet how that's going to affect everything right now. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-QR 13**


End file.
